


Sonic and the 20th night

by wolfstar89



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstar89/pseuds/wolfstar89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and friends go on vacation to the island called Twina Island, but they do not know that this vacation, might save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic and the 20th night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic on this website. I'm trying to publish a book so I don't know why I'm writing fanfiction, but hey! I love to write. So, within the middle or climax of the story things might get a little graphic, and you might not like some of the characters who die, but just read this, and you'll be awed by this, my attempt of the best Sonic Fanfiction EVER!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SEGA or Sonic The Hedgehog.  
> Claimer: I do own the characters Swift, Knockout, Cylon, Zoom, and Orica. So set back and enjoy your read.

The sun in the sky was blazing with heat. Sonic and friends were relaxing on the main deck of this cruise ship. Truth was, they were the only ones on it. The government had given them one-hundred-thousand dollars from destroying Dr. Eggman's recent weapon. It was a mega hyper beam cannon, yeah. Sonic remembered it like it was yesterday.

(FLASHBACK)

"Sonic, we need you here over at the left bolt," Shadow's voice rang out on the headset Sonic had been wearing. Sonic pressed the microphone towards his mouth and replied, "okay, Shads. I'll be there within a sec." Sonic dashed off over the face of the cannon. It somewhat reminded him of the Ark, because one: it was Dr. Eggman's. and two: it was out in space ready to blast away earth. Sonic had made it to the left bolt. He saw Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver all putting their hardest into destroying it. If they destroyed the bolts, the cannon interface would smash off and the whole database would go down. Sonic jumped in the air and curled up in a ball. He attempted his world famous homing attack. He went flying towards the bolt, and he made contact, causing it to dent a little. Shadow did so too, denting the piece of metal. But, it was still not good enough, and the cannon proceeded to move. Inside the deck fighting the guards while Tails tried to hack the system were Amy, Cream, and of course Tails. "It won't work, Sonic. The system is way to complicated. You're going to have to destroy the interface, or were all doomed!" Tails cried as he got up and blasted the guards with a laser gun. "Alright, guys. Let's get tough with this thing," Sonic announced. Knuckles hopped up and swiftly punched the bolt as if they were boxing one another. Silver hovered a broken wing from the ship over and slammed it on the bolt. It was beginning to come off. Shadow kicked and kicked as Sonic punched away. It was almost off, but now it wouldn't budge. "I've got an idea, everyone get back!" Sonic commanded. Sonic hopped on top of the bolt, his body facing the left, and he began to run at his fastest speed. Dust flew out from under the soles of his shoes as he ran. The bolt began to un-twist and then it finally snapped off. Silver flung it into space. But, the cannon loosened and the heroes fell. They all were about to slide out into space. It was bad enough they already had to hold on extra tight, not wearing any space suits. They all were gliding down, when Knuckles grabbed a handle that had been sticking out. He grabbed Rouge's hand, who grabbed Silver's hand, he gripped Shadow's hand and Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand. "Knuckles, get rouge inside the main control room with Tails and the others," Sonic ordered. Knuckles nodded, placed Rouge on his back, and glided his way into the face of the MC room windows. He opened it up quickly, placed Rouge inside where Amy and Tails pulled her in, then shut the window. Knuckles let go of the window and went floating into space. He wasn't away from the ship, but he was close to it. "Guys, help!" Knuckles called out. Sonic hopped up and ran over to the area of the right bolt. There he saw a brown sack floating very gently. He grabbed the brown sack and tied it onto his belt that held support for the headset. He then at great speed dashed back over to where his friends were clinging to life. "Knuckles, glide over here!" Sonic called out, holding onto the engine shield of the cannon. Knuckles did so, and made it over. "What is it, Sonic?" Silver asked. The sack opened and a blue emerald floated out from it. "The chaos emeralds." Shadow and Silver knew what to do and they let go of the handle. The other emeralds floated out and began to rapidly swirl around. "Everyone, group together!" Sonic yelled. And they did so. The chaos emeralds then fused into all of them. The four heroes then bursted away an in epic glow. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow went into Super Form and Knuckles went into Hyper Form. "Let's do this," Shadow growled. All four pulled in their arms and then shot out. A blast of light energy shot into the cannon. Lightning swerved around it and it changed from yellow to blue to red to purple. The cannon exploded off the ship, and the four threw it into outer space.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Yeah, that was epic," Sonic sighed to himself. The ship came to a stop and a voice grew on the intercom. "We have arrived at the island, please board off the ship one at a time." It took a few minutes, but they finally made it off the deck and got a first glimpse of the island, that would soon hold their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, because this site keeps freezing every four minutes for four minutes! Haha, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, thanks!


End file.
